White Wolf
by MistakenLove
Summary: White Wolf. A warrior in her eastern home. A princess to those of Gin. Daughter of Falling Snow. A girl who did nothing but turn up at the wrong place at the right time. From the land of China to that of Britain, she runs into knights and an unknown


**Summary- White Wolf. A warrior in her eastern home. A princess to those of Gin. Daughter of Falling Snow. A girl who did nothing but turn up at the wrong place at the right time. From the land of China to that of Britain, she runs into knights and an unknown king to show them their right path in life. In return they show her more than what reaches the eye, giving her and her friends, something they never experienced before...**

Sucki summary, i know!

_I know where I am going with this story. (which is rare for me)_

_I hope no one accuses me of anything. (what?)_

_I tend to like Mary-sues, so shut up. (i try to take criticism well)_

_That comment in the parentheses above is a lie. (i hate it!)_

_Flames will not be accepted and fully ignored. (but may hurt me deeply)_

_I'm not the best writer. (but this is for fun)_

_Review and tell me what I can do better. (and i will improve!)_

_READ! (please...)_

**Prologue:**

White Wolf. The name came from her great grandmother, who was an assassinator whom died upon completing her job. The name was passed down generation by generation, leading down to her. Each girl's name of her family started with 'White', but she was prized and named after the great grandmother directly. Her cousins envied her as did her aunts. She didn't find herself very lucky.

Pondering over her name, she stood on top of a small hill that was covered with a light layer of snow. Her light blue dress whipped in the wind. The loose fabric around the arms swishing about her body, the layered bottom following in an ongoing rhythm. Her velvet black hair reached her waist, falling straight down her back except for the hair piece that formed a 'half up, half down' style hairdo. Her eyes were large for the normality of her people, extremely dark brown colored eyes, peering out over the land where pink leaves from blossomed trees fell along with the light layer of snow.

It reminded her of her father. He was old and hurt. Falling Snow, sat in the grand hall of their home all of the time. Usually staring out of the empire window, over looking the hill where White Wolf stood now. She wondered if her father was staring at her at that moment, smiling at how independent she had grown over the years.

Below her, a carriage rolled down the road which was covered in white powder. The horses pulling the carriage stopped at a halt down the hill from White Wolf. The girl smiled to herself. From the carriage door a woman's head popped out. "Xom!" she yelled in joy.

White Wolf bowed to the woman. Her dark hair raised to a bun on the top of her head, wild strands hanging down. She wore the same style dress as White Wolf, just in a peach color. White Wolf ran down the hill, her blue cloth boots, leaving prints in the snow. Coming to the side of the carriage, she bowed to her friend, her hands together in fists.

"You are early, Broken Star." The woman laughed. She opened the carriage door, letting White Wolf in. The man guiding the horses pulled his line, letting the horses start in a jolt.

White Wolf, stared out of the side window of the carriage as it rolled passed her stone home that turned invisible from the growing distance and fog. "Broken Star, where do we go?" asked White Wolf, turning to her friend. Broken Star smiled as she pulled out her sword.

"We have had years of training together Xom. It is time for us to take up our first task." Broken Star answered, unsheathing the sword. White Wolf followed Broken Stars' moves. She continued, "After being taught at Len Shining Sword, master has sent word that we shall complete a task."

White Wolf rose an eyebrow slowly. "What task?" she questioned, sheathing her sword after examining it. Broken Star sheathed her sword as well.

"He said Xom that after the mountain pass we shall know." told Broken Star, moving her hand outward toward the mountains to explain.

White Wolf nodded her head, looking out the window quickly. Staring back at Broken Star she told the other woman, "This is the end of the mountain pass." Broken Star let her eyes grow wide as her vision grew black in realization.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_Here is the Prologue. I hope you all have enjoyed this. If I get a few reviews I'll finish the story. The next chapter is called Realization. Review and you'll get it! _

_Tell me what you think!_

**-Mistaken Love **


End file.
